New IBC-13 lineup for another mermaid fantasy on primetime
Posted on March 08, 2016 IBC-13 is celebrating its 56th year to sizzle the hot summer season by adding four new shows, replacing the old lineup but still focusing on traditional drama and light entertainment, ergo, fantaserye genre as part of its primetime programming in the traditional drama will continue to offer. Sofia Andres (pink mermaid): Sofia Andres now in a lead role as IBC-13's new fantaserye Syrena, which will follow the journey of a mermaid tale in the sea, as she discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love triangle. “IBC-13, the 3rd competitor to the broadcast giants ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network Inc., is doing so well in aggressive programming and really into fantasy as the traditional drama offering on daily primetime TV. So it’s about sports, drama and light entertainment,” Wilma V. Galvante, head of Entertainment TV Group, told BusinessWorld during the launch of the newest fantaserye, Syrena on March 7. New afternoon values-oriented dramas produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services (STMS) include the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta (2:30 p.m.) which took over the timeslot of Bimby move to the noontime slot (11:30 a.m.); and the value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit (3:15 p.m.) which took over the timeslot of Kahapon Lamang move to 4:30 p.m. slot. Plus, Cash Cab Philippines, replacing TreseBella's A Woman of Steel; and Syrena which took over the primetime slot of the superhero series, Josh Padilla's Kumander Bawang ended its 23-week run in March 4. Roberta is the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic and follow the story of a young female hero who unjustly accusing the murder of someone. She was intimidated to say that she committed the crime so that her family would not be harmed. The child wonder Carleen Sky Aclan portrayed as the title role, with Alwyn Uytingco, Francyss Abuan, Gloria Diaz, Wowie de Guzman, Jennica Garcia, Roy Rodrigo, Tanya Garcia, Mark Lapid, Victor Basa, Maribeth Bichara, Sofia Milares, Alessandra Sophia, John Joseph Miraflores, Renz Aytona, Sarah Ortega, Aaron Rosario, Analyn Nacion and Virginia Pozon. Hulog ng Langit, on the other hand, is the valuable story about their heartwarming students which is depicted by the lives of exploited, moral and good values above the heaven and unfortunate high school teenagers. Topbilled by the promising young star are Patrisha Samson, Harold Rementilla, Aries Ace Espanola and Erika Mae Salas, together with Michelle Madrigal, Jao Mapa, Jef Gaitan, Luis Alandy, Denise Joaquin, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Jedrik Yamio, Byron Ortile, Ronnie Lazaro, Abigail Franciso Macapagal and Ketchup Eusebio. Meanwhile, Cash Cab Philippines is the local version of the British hit game show, hosted by Ryan Agoncillo assume the role of cab driver and show host, driving passengers to their destination while quizzing them on general knowledge. Questions asked during the ride will start easy and become trickier with contestants winning cash prizes for each correct answer. An incorrect answer means a strike and contestants have up to three strikes before they are booted out of the cab, no matter where they are. Contestants will have two "shout outs" for help if they are stumped on a question and can either call a friend or ask a random stranger on the street. From the success of the first ever fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, IBC-13 continues to gamble the fantaserye genre in the traditional drama offering on daily primetime TV which made a splash in another mermaid fantasy this summer in the much anticipated fantaserye Syrena, featuring teen actress Sofia Andres, who gets the biggest break of her career as a title role of a mermaid. Follow the journey of Syrena, a mermaid tale as the Princess of Oceanatic, an underwater kingdom, as she discovers the world above the infinite ocean and locks in a fierce love traingle. As a magical mermaid princess, Syrena learned her dolphin Fishy is set off an underwater sea adventure to rescue her mother, the queen of Oceanatic. With help from her new mermaid friends, Syrena saves the ocean kingdom. Syrena also feature Diego Loyzaga, Tom Taus, Antoinette Taus, Onemig Bondoc, Kat Alano as the mermaid queen Calissa, Bianca King as the evil mermaid Vica and Mika dela Cruz, along with Beauty Gonzalez, Charice and Charlotte Hermoso, Kurt Perez, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Luis Gabriel Moreno and Kym Vergara. Also part of the cast are Bianca Casado, Ayla Mendero, Piero Vergara, Erin Ocampo, Karla Aguas and Devon Seron, the mermaid girls of Milkcah Nacion, Brenna Garcia and Alexandra Quimbao, the animated voices of Xyriel Manabat as Fishy, Miguel Vergara as Seal, Teejay Marquez as Xylie's Pet Fish, Carlos Agassi as Reba, Hiyasmin Neri as Dreamfishy and Jaypee de Guzman as Puffarazzi, as well as Celia Rodriguez as the evil mermaid Vica, Paolo Ballesteros as the voice of Stargazers, a tough electrical fish villain and Chynna Ortaleza as Ekalda. It is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian and Cathy O. Camarillo. Roberta airs at 2:30 p.m. after APO Tanghali Na! and back-to-back with Hulog ng Langit at 3:15 p.m.; Cash Cab Philippines airs at 5:15 p.m. after Kahapon Lamang and Syrena at 7:45 p.m. starting March 7 after Express Balita on IBC-13.